Drawings
by KNDfreak
Summary: Drawings were pointless. No one cares about them. Or at least, that's what he thinks. 34.


The one thing most people overlook about Kuki Sanban is her talents. They all thought her talents weren't important, but they were to her. She likes to sing, dance, and...draw. Of course, no one knew how well she could draw. In fact, she never really took interest in drawing before until it was later in the years. It never really came to mind that drawing was also her best talent. It was then she realize why she took drawing in the first place. Lately, she's been having weird dreams about the midevil times, but mostly about a certain love interest between a girl and a boy. The girl from her dream was about the same height and weight that she had, long raven color hair, and voliet eyes. Kuki thought it the girl resembles more of her then anyone else. The boy, however, was different. In her dreams, it always ends the same. He smiles and that's it. The only thing that she saw was the color of his eyes, which were emerald green, but other times they ended with him smiling. She first thought of Jamie, but it couldn't be. Jamie may smile, but he doesn't have emerald green eyes. They were baby blue.

Sighing, Kuki turned the page in her sketchbook, reaveling the girl she dreamt up. The girl was sitting near a tall, stone-made wall, head tilted slightly on the left side, hair falling in front of her face and was wearing a white and black dress with a golden chain around her small neck. Her face betrays her body though, as it shows a fearsome look. Kuki looked out the window she'd drawn to see a big, black and purple dragon out there, mouth opening and flames coming out. _No wonder she's scared._ Kuki thought as she shivered.

"Hey, kooks!" A voice called out. Kuki looked up to see the number one jock in the whole school, wallabee beatles. She closed her sketchbook and held it tightly to her chest as she got up and walked over to him with a blush on her face.

"Hey wally, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. Saw you all alone here, thought you could use the company." He said. Kuki smiled.

"Thanks, but it's okay. I'm fine." She said. Wally raise an eyebrow as he looked at her sketchbook.

"What's that?" He asked. Kuki held it tighter.

"A sketchbook. I draw in it." She wispered, a little shy to admit it. Wally looked at her.

"You never told me you could draw. Can I see some of your work?"

"No!" She yelled, but sighed. "I mean, not right now. You can as soon as I finish......a story! I'm using pictures to make up a story." She said. Wally, again, raise an eyebrow.

"A story? For reals?"

"Yeah, why would I lie about that?" She asked, glaring at him. Wally shrugged.

"I don't know, you've been kinda not yourself lately. Are you sick or something?" He asked. Kuki shook her head.

"Nah, I'm fine. For real." Wally sighed.

"Okay, if you say so." He said, walking away. As he left, kuki turned to the last page of her sketchbook, reaveling the boy and the girl holding hands. The background was in a medow and the sky was light pink. She smiled as she closed her book and went to class. During class, as the teacher began to talk about unimportant stuff, kuki eyes began to droop. Soon she found herself on a train to slumberland.

_(Kuki's dream)_

_The princess looked out the window to see fire spreading throughout the small village. Hearing the screams and shouts of her villagers, the princess was shaking in horror as more and more fireballs strucked her village. It was then she heard a loud roar and looked up to see the prince of darkness himself. He grinned, showing his freashly pearl white teeth at her._

_"Give up princess," Said the dragon. "Your village is in flames, your best worriors has been defeated. You are hopeless!" With that, the dragon threw a fireball at her. She dodge, but the white blance beam she was on started to break. The dragon laughed._

_"How does it feel to know that everything that once belongs to you disappears? Especially when the one that's closest to you, dies right in front of your eyes!" He said, showing a older women in his hands. The princess gasped as tears flow through her eyes._

_"Mom!" The dragon smirked._

_"Good-bye princess. I'll make sure that the villagers gets a full understanding of how things are suspose to be done!" With that, he blew a fireball at her. The princess didn't move. Just as soon as the ball of fire tried to hit her, someone pushed her out of the way. She looked up and gasped._

_"It's you." The guy smiled._

_(Kuki's dream)_

Kuki woked up to see most of the class was already gone. Feeling a bit embarrass about her sleep, she quickly got her things before the teacher notice she was still there. _That dream._ She thought. _Why does everything in my dreams keeps ending with him smiling?! I want to know who this guy is._ She thought before bumping into wally.

"Oops! I'm so sorry wally!" She said, getting up. Wally smiled and got her up. Before he could say anything, he heard her gasped and saw her looking at him with wide eyes.

"It's you."

**Please R&R**


End file.
